


slowpoke

by chaoticastronaut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Nothing bad happens here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i probably should have edited this before i posted it but yeet ammiright, its gay, thats my favorite tag of all time, the fic title has pretty much nothing to do with the fic ngl, the is the fluffiest thing ive ever written, they love eachother!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticastronaut/pseuds/chaoticastronaut
Summary: mallow takes lillie on a date.things go wrong.lillie loves mallow.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	slowpoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> hi!!! its your friend the angst child not writing angst!! (((whatt???)))
> 
> enjoy!!!

"come on!" mallow exclaims, tugging lillie along by the hand, giggling all the while. lillie, blindfolded, stumbles slightly but quickly regains her footing as mallow continues to pull her along.

"mallow, slow down!" she complains halfheartedly, reaching up to push the blindfold off her eyes. mallow stops her before she can, grabbing her other hand.

mallow, finding the simple 'tug lillie along by her hand' plan ineffective, moves to stand beside her girlfriend and wraps an arm around her waist. "come on, slowpoke," she laughs, "we're almost there!" 

"almost where?" lillie asks, exasperated, but mallow doesn't reply. truthfully, lillie does like the element of surprise, but she's been staggering around hau'oli city for about a half hour now. she's growing... slightly worried.

after another five minutes of admittedly steadier travel with mallow's arm holding onto and guiding her, the two finally come to a stop. "are we here?" lillie asks tentatively.

lillie can hear mallow sigh from beside her. "yeah, you take off your blindfold."

when she does so, lillie finds herself standing infront of the hau'oli malasada shop. unusual, however, is the fact that the shop is not bustling with customers, instead the inside is dark, all the outdoor tables and chairs packed away. on the door is a piece of paper that reads 'closed for renovations.'

when lillie turns her attention back to mallow, she catches only a glimpse of sadness and disappointment before its quickly replaced. "nevermind that!" her girlfriend chirps. "we'll just move onto the second part of the plan!"

the second part of the plan involves lillie putting the blindfold back on, much to her dismay. mallow insists its important, and promises that it won't be on long. plus, isn't it more fun when things are a surprise? lillie eventually agrees.

thankfully, mallow is true to her word. the girls do only a couple more minutes of walking before they reach their destination. lillie can feel mallow's dissapointment before she can see it in the way that the other girl slumps agaisnt her.

"what's wrong?" lillie asks, pulling off the blindfold so she can see out of at least one eye. 

this time, they're infront of a simple grocery store. mallow mutters to herself about bad luck and the tapu's forsaking her as lillie takes in the situation before her.

it seems like a rogue pokemon, probably a tauros judging by the shape and size of the hole in the wall, has charged into the grocery store. food litters the floor, glass is shattered and shelves are leaning agaisnt eachother like dominos.

this time lillie doesn't need to be convinced to put her blindfold back on when mallow asks. she does as she's asked, and listens to her girlfriend complain about stupid pokemon and their stupid trainers who can't handle them and therefore ruin everyone else's days.

mallow leads her around for another few minutes before they stop again. this time it's mallow who takes off her blindfold, gentle hands tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind lillie's ear before stepping back. lillie notices mallow looks utterly defeated.

"i had a plan," mallow says, kicking a pebble across the ground. "we were going to get malasadas, then come here and have a picnic. then, when the malasada shop was closed, i thought we could just get some snacks from somewhere else instead."

lillie nods. "but the grocery store was closed."

mallow sighs. "so then, i thought, we didn't need food. we could go to the restaurant when we were done and i could cook something for you. but then we got here and..."

hau'oli beach is not often void of people. even in winter, alola is hot enough to have a dip in the ocean if you were dedicated. but today it's empty except for signs that read 'mareanie warning! stay off beach and out of water!'

"i just wanted to spend time with you." mallow mumbles.

lillie, holy lunala, lillie loves mallow. her heart swells when she hears those words, and she tilts her head and stands on her tiptoes, reaching up and pressing her lips to mallow's. when she pulls back mallow looks significantly happier, although confused.

"what..." mallow hesitates, trying to find the right words. "what was that for?"

lillie, suddenly shy, ducks her head and plays with the hem of her dress. "thank you, for today. i loved it."

mallow blinks. "really?" she asks, and lillie nods. 

"can i kiss you again?" its mallow's turn to be sheepish, but lillie doesn't comment. she nods again and smiles when mallow pulls her in for another kiss.

its dusk when they finally make it back to mallow's family restaurant, all tired and giggley and so, so in love. mallow makes lillie dinner just as she promised and lillie falls asleep with a smile and the memory of one of her favorite dates ever.


End file.
